


The Ultimate Cure

by Michevalier



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Reconciliation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, writing this gave me feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Varian discovered the ultimate cure for his hurt soul.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 41





	The Ultimate Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Aki! I'm your Secret Santa! ^_^  
> I hope you like your gift! I loved writing this! Even if I had to do some research (*big fearful eyes emoji cause I do not really know the series that well*), the relationship between these two warmed my heart :3  
> Merry Christmas to you! :D

As soon as he saw the change in her eyes, Varian knew he did wrong. He knew his brain often worked in ways other people had no way explaining, and yet even he couldn't tell what exactly prompted him to just blurt it out, those four simple yet agonizing words.

Rapunzel had always possessed this special kind of magic, and no, it was just her Sundrop's powers. She was that type of a person who just with their presence alone could brighten surroundings, create the most cheerful mood. Even if this year's Christmas in Corona was kinda spoiled by uncharacteristic for winter rainy and muddy weather, Rapunzel's enthusiasm still managed to make everyone feel joy.

And yet Varian somehow "succeeded" in spoiling the mood by saying those four words as he looked right into Rapunzel's eyes.

" _Don't you hate me?_ "

He wished he could take those back, but, alas, he didn't have any time rewinding device in his possession.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, desperately avoiding meeting Rapunzel's gaze. "This was too sudden. I shouldn't have..."

Certainly, they had already rekindled their relationship, right? So reopening this old wound was...

But suddenly he heard Rapunzel giggle, and when he stared at her, confused, she clearly let him know she wasn't starting any sort of conversation unless he sat down on a carpet right next to her. And so he complied, taking the suggested seat in front of the fireplace.

"It's alright, really," the princess spoke before her friend was able to say anything. "If you want to talk about it so much, then it only means how necessary it for you. So it wouldn't be a good idea to simply ignore this need."

Varian hesitated a bit as he couldn't stop watching the fireplace's flames peaceful glow... all while his imagination ran wild, painting the picture of the violent fire that was burning his soul during those days.

The cruel, merciless fire of hatred. That fire scorched his soul, having turned it into a burnt wasteland which would not recover that quickly.

The pair sat in front of the fireplace without saying a word for some time, letting only flames perform their soft dance. It was truly enchanting, and at some point Varian relaxed so much that hearing Rapunzel's voice again caught him off guard.

"...You're having a hard time forgiving yourself, huh?"

"Heh..." the boy's cheek turned redder than usual, giving away his shame. "I guess I am."

He took a brief pause to force his messy thoughts form at least some sort of proper words before he let them out.

"You're amazing, Rapunzel, you know that? Even after I went against you so boldly, even after I did nothing but unleash my anger onto you... even though you were never at fault to begin with."

That was right. Varian's biggest weakness was his naivety. After all, Rapunzel was never at fault for her status of a princess and acting as one during the time of her kingdom's crisis. Rapunzel had the entire Corona depending solely on her back then... thus, Varian and his father's well-being could have never been her first priority. That would have been wrong on every level... but Varian was unable to understand that as instead of the Queen-to-be doing what she must for her people he only saw his friend turning her back on him right when he needed her the most.

Heh... oh yes, Varian had been truly a "little" person preoccupied with his and only his "little" problems at the time.

"Don't underestimate your pain," Rapunzel's stern voice made Varian shudder out of surprise, and when their eyes met again he got the impression as if she was looking directly into the farthest depth of his heart. "Please..."

That and the way Rapunzel's voice trailed off at that last word made Varian feel absolutely exposed... which did little to make him feel better.

"Was I selfish..?" he asked in a voice so quiet that it made him sound almost like a child.

"Everyone is selfish when it comes to making their loved ones their priority," Rapunzel shook her head, "and that is the most right thing to do. Besides... I cannot even imagine what you've been forced to go through when lost your father and had to deal with it all on your own... so I'm still the one who should apologise to you."

Varian remained speechless for a moment or two as his heart stood still, unsure what to say, but then a single bitter chuckle ended up leaving his mouth involuntary.

"Is it so easy for you to let go off betrayal?"

Rapunzel said nothing, only smiled sadly.

She would be lying if she chose to reply to that positively. After all, she could never let go off the fact that the sole woman whom she loved the most, whom she considered her mother for almost her entire life... that person ended up being nothing more than manipulator and abuser.

So there was no way Varian's misdeeds born out of his righteous pain could be compared to those of Mother Gothel's whose whole relationship with her "daughter" was one big lie. That alone was something Rapunzel felt certain about.

"I may sound weird," the princess chuckled softly, "but I really do believe that letting things go is the ultimate cure... and I'm happy you still trust me enough to express your pain so openly. However, there's no need to hold onto those feelings. Just..."

"...let it go?" Varian ended the sentences, causing a bit of an awkward pause, but right after he and Rapunzel couldn't help bursting into a simultaneous laughter.

And, before he even realised it, Varian found himself caught into a tight coil of the princess's arms wrapped around him.

"This is a secret, okay?" she said in an exaggerated hush-hush voice. "When I was little, I often fantasised of having a younger sibling... and, believe it or not, when we met for the first time, I was hell-bent sure you were one of my fantasies came true."

"R-Rapunzel?" this time around Varian's blush appeared as a mixture of him being literally squeezed in the hug and his shyness.

"Besides," she gave him her biggest, shiniest grin as she let him go, "I love you so much. That's why," her expression then turned a bit more serious as she looked into his eyes, "there's no need for you to hate yourself. And... I'm always here if you ever need me."

Varian said nothing for a while as he just kept holding onto Rapunzel's hands which were cupping his face, but afterwards he smiled gently.

"I'll remember that."


End file.
